


Snare and purr

by capeofstorm



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: “I have to say, I didn’t expect MI6 to have so few competent agents that they’d resort to sending out the ones in heat.”Catboy!Alex is in heat and an unknowing honeypot for Yassen.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: AR Fic Exchange 2020





	Snare and purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanimok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimok/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Nani! 
> 
> Big thank you to [redacted] for the beta and guidance on the rating - "if a hole gets lubed up, put it in explicit". Excellent advice.

The scent was intoxicating - spice, molasses and warm days. It was so thick he could taste it on his tongue. He closed his eyes, taking a lungful of the smell before he opened the door to the room. He knew he had to resist this wonderful temptation.

“Yassen?” 

Yassen closed his eyes, ran his hand over them. Of course it would be him. Of-fucking-course. There, in his office, was Alex Rider, wearing a too-large guard’s uniform, his hair and fur sopping wet. 

“Alex,” he greeted the boy and straightened. 

“Uh… what are you doing here?”

Yassen gave Alex a disdainful look as Alex closed the lid of the laptop he was looking through. Alex’s ears laid back on his head, his tail twitching jerkily behind him.

“I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d stop by and see how you’re getting on with your mission,” he deadpanned.

“How did you know - “

“This is my office, Alex.”

Alex blanched at that, his shoulders rising up, his ears twitching back. Yassen watched as his tail twitched furiously, like a little periscope looking for a way out.

“I have to say, I didn’t expect MI6 to have so few competent agents that they’d resort to sending out the ones in heat,” he said as he walked towards the desk, each step soft and nearly silent on the plush carpet.

“I’m not in heat!” Alex protested, his fingers tightening on the USB key he was holding. So that’s what brought him here.

Yassen stopped in front of the desk, rested his hands on it and leaned forward, taking a theatrically deep breath as he looked at Alex.

“Yes, you are. Or you will be in a few hours.”

Alex shook his head and stepped back from the desk.

“Impossible, they gave me an injection to stop it, it’s the only reason I took this mission, I can’t - “

Yassen watched as Alex worked himself up in a frenzy, his back arching, his tail bushing out.

“Wouldn’t be the first time they lied to you.”

Alex shook his head. “They wouldn’t, not about this.”

“They didn’t tell you I was in charge, did they?”

“They didn’t know…”

Yassen scoffed. MI6 knew exactly what they were doing. And it answered Yassen’s question of exactly how much Hunter had told them about him. “Of course they did, that’s why they sent you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nevermind. Now, you have two options,” he counted them out on his fingers, “You can come with me, or you can try and make it out of here without anyone taking advantage of your heat. We have cat and dog people here, and a few weres, so you won’t be able to go undetected.”

Alex narrowed his eyes at him, tail lashing behind him. How MI6 ever thought this boy would make a good spy, Yassen would never know. He was an open book even without his tail and ears giving his every thought away. The boy needed more training if he were to ever control his tells.

“Why would you help me?”

Yassen spread out his hands in front of him. “I am a killer but I don’t enjoy seeing people being raped, Alex.”

Alex stiffened at that, just the tip of his tail swishing, twitching with emotion, with pent up energy and desire to move. 

“I don’t believe you.”

Stubborn child. 

“Soon enough, you’ll start looking for a way out of this office and someone to ride your heat out with. It will become the only thing you can think of, until you’re too warm and your skin too tight,” he explained, making no movement towards his gun, instead leaning back, opening his hands in front of him. “Scenting the furniture won’t be enough, nothing will be enough. You’ll stalk through the building, yowling until someone finally stumbles onto you and then you’ll be too much of a mindless beast to say yes. Is that what you want?”

Alex swallowed so loudly Yassen heard his throat click.

“Seems you know a lot about heats for a human.”

Yassen shrugged. “It’s important to be informed in my line of business.”

Alex stayed still, only his tail moving behind him as he processed what Yassen told him. He must have made his way into the building from the sea; Yassen pointed out to his employer that it was a security weakness before. But who could part billionaires from their views?

“You’ll get me out of here?” Alex asked, his voice trembling slightly at the end of the question. His eyes looked glassy, his skin growing pink with warmth and Yassen knew Alex had to recognise he was right.

Yassen nodded. “I have a safe house nearby, you can stay there. But…”

“But what?”

“I’ll need that USB key back, Alex.”

Alex hissed under his breath, visibly upset. Yassen gave him a few seconds to consider the trade - Alex’s safety for information Yassen had a hunch MI6 had little interest in. 

Alex put the USB back on the desk. Good. Since the boy was wearing clothes that were obviously not his, the USB was probably equipped with a GPS. He couldn’t discount the possibility that Alex was chipped like a common cat; he wouldn’t put that past MI6 at this point. It was a chance he was willing to take. It wasn’t as if he would linger after getting Alex to safety, anyway.

Yassen nodded his head towards the door. “Come. Say nothing, keep close to me.”

Alex followed after him, at a discrete distance. Luckily, there were no other employees nearby. He really did not want to have to get rid of his employees if they got a bit too interested in Alex’s current situation.

Yassen stopped before reaching the entrance, took a deep breath and turned to Alex. He put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, brought him in close and walked through the door, nodding distractedly at the guard who was eyeing Alex with entirely too much interest.

Yassen opened the car with the fob on his keys and pushed Alex towards the back seat, noting how warm he felt even through the clothes. He needed as much space between them as possible if he was to get Alex to the safe house in one piece. He rolled his window down once they got in the car.

“Where are we going?”

Alex’s tail wrapped itself around his waist, trapped by the seat belt. He fidgeted in his seat, hissing every few seconds as he moved around. In the end, Alex pulled the seatbelt away from his chest, sighing in relief as it ceased rubbing the rough guard’s outfit against his skin.

“Somewhere safe.”

“Yeah but where?”

Yassen gave him an impatient look. “Suffice to say you’ll be able to get through your heat there in peace, no one will bother you. Reinforced doors and windows.”

Even with the window open, Yassen could smell Alex’ scent becoming more and more potent. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, anger coursing through his veins. He made peace with Hunter’s betrayal a long time ago; he had hoped that Hunter would have kept some things secret. But apparently not: England was more important to the man.

A loud purr filled the car. Yassen glanced at Alex from the corner of his eye. Alex looked flushed, his eyes half-lidded and glassy. His purr was squeaky at the end, a trilling note that made Yassen want to squeeze him, see if he could make it louder.

The drive felt like an eternity. This was a safe house not even Scorpia knew about. Yassen led Alex in, letting him take in the sight of steel shutters on the windows, the thick double door with solid locks. This was a place Yassen both longed for and hated with a passion. Bringing Alex here was a mistake, he knew that straight away but there was no other option. 

Alex looked around, his purr dying down to a low rumble in his chest, his ears twitching, his tail bushing up.

“There’s a bedroom upstairs. Lock the door.” Yassen explained. “There’s food in the kitchen, I’ll open the tins for you and leave them in the fridge for when you can get to them.”

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

Alex sounded so young and scared. Yassen wondered if he sounded like that too, once upon a time. He was so damn tired.

“I was going to, yes.”

The boy twitched, a whole body motion, rocking on his feet before he closed the distance between them, his tail reaching out and curling around Yassen’s wrist. “Stay?”

Yassen hesitated. He knew better than this.

“Just for a while,” he allowed. “You’re going to - you don’t want me here, Alex. Trust me.”

Alex looked away, his ears flattening on his head. Yassen resisted the urge to tug one of them between his fingers and rub it, wondering if they would be as silky as they looked.

“I’m - I’m not feeling well.”

“Go upstairs, find a room. I’ll bring you some water: you need all the hydration you can get.”

Alex climbed the stairs, leaving Yassen looking after him. It was a really bad idea, he knew. Staying here with Alex so vulnerable, so at his mercy…

He ran the tap, filled a glass of water and found some beef jerky and tuna. He brought them upstairs, fully expecting Alex to be in one of the spare rooms but of course the boy had to be difficult.

Steeling himself, Yassen walked into the master bedroom, where Alex sat in the middle of the bed, the sheets musty with disuse, his scent still clinging to them. Alex was curled up on himself, his arms around his knees, his tail hitched around his neck. Yassen wondered what his hands would look like wrapped around Alex’s neck instead. 

“Here. Eat.” He left the items on the nightstand and drew back towards the door.

Alex snatched the food, scarfing it down in a few mouthfuls.

“What did you mean about MI6?”

Yassen eyed the boy. It was amazing that he was still clinging to his coherence, if his scent was anything to go by. He couldn’t help but take in a deep breath, closing his eyes as their mixed scents hit his nose. He had to fight his mouth opening to scent the air. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time they sent you out without all the information, or lied to you.”

“But they know I’ve never experienced a full heat before, it makes no sense…”

Yassen balled his hands into fists. The stupid, stupid child.

“Think, Alex. What would they gain from sending you out?”

Alex rocked in the bed, back and forth, a seemingly soothing motion, if not for the scent of arousal filling the room. 

“I can’t -” Alex shook his head, his hands falling to the duvet, kneading it.

“I’m going to leave,” Yassen said, his hand gripping the door knob tightly.

“No, please!” Alex moved onto his knees, as if to reach out for him. He hesitated, unable to look at Yassen as he forced the words out. “I - I feel safer with you here.”

Yassen stared at Alex, his brain scrambling to make sense of the words. 

“Please don’t leave, Yassen,” the boy whined, a bit of a yowl slipping into his voice.

Yassen shook his head. “I’ll be downstairs. Lock the door, Alex.”

“But you won’t hurt me.”

“Lock the door,” Yassen repeated, his voice low and commanding, as he closed the door behind him. He stayed there until he heard Alex stagger to his feet, cross the door and heard the snick of the lock falling into place.

He sat on the old leather sofa in the living room, considering pouring himself a drink. He needed to be careful. It was obvious that MI6 sent Alex for him. So close to heat, they hoped Alex would be able to tempt him. They weren’t wrong.

It has been a few months since he’s been in this house, longer than advisable. He managed to delay the inevitable with a few medications that Scorpia had access to but with little Alex in heat, so close to him, smelling so sweet…

With a low snarl, he got up and stalked to the kitchen, arranging food for Alex, as he had promised. He would leave, soon. It was the right thing to do and Alex would be none the wiser until his heat ran its course. 

He was putting the last bottle of water in the fridge when he heard it. A low, plaintive yowl upstairs, a thickening in Alex’s scent. He gripped the kitchen counter, his nails leaving gouges in the old wood. 

“Yassen.”

His name sounded so sweet coming from Alex’s mouth. He could imagine him, his ears twitching back and forth, listening for Yassen, his tail moving gently behind him as he waited.

Another yowl filled the house, this one longer and louder, making Yassen want to run upstairs and shut him up. 

Yassen felt warmer than a few minutes ago and his hands shook slightly as he released his tight grip on the kitchen counter. He would leave, in just a few minutes. He had to make sure all the window shutters were in working order, he hadn’t gone to all this trouble only for Alex to escape or have someone force their way inside once they scented him. The thought made Yassen growl.

He walked the perimeter, testing the locks on both the windows and the steel shutters. He checked the door, ensuring it would lock properly. All he had to do was leave.

Alex yowled from upstairs. Yassen closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. It was the boy’s first heat. He would bring him food and leave it by the door. He doubted Alex would have the energy to make it downstairs. And then Yassen would leave.

He gathered a few items of food and water and made his way up the stairs, avoiding the squeaky one. Hopefully Alex was too distracted to hear him - 

“Please!” 

Alex’s cry shattered what little control he had. He knew he had been lying to himself since he first smelled Alex. He knew he would never be able to walk away, just like MI6 had predicted. 

He took the steps two at a time, leaving the food on the floor as he neared the room. All that was left between him and Alex now was the locked bedroom door. He knew what Hunter would have wanted him to do and hated himself for listening. He heard Alex scratching at the door, fingernails screeching against the wood.

“Alex. Tell me to go away.” His words were barely above a whisper; he knew Alex would be able to hear him anyway.

The lock on the door snicked open.

Alex launched himself into Yassen’s arms the moment Yassen opened the door, not even letting him step in. His shirt was off, thrown into the corner of the room, his trousers opened at the top.

He had his arms full of an affectionate, horny boy, all chin nuzzles and little nips to his jaw and ears, Alex’s tail wrapped around Yassen’s hips, the boy clinging to him with his arms and legs. 

Yassen grabbed Alex by the scruff of his neck, a thrill shooting through him as Alex’s purrs got louder. 

“Alex,” he started, only to have the boy yowl and lean in, kissing him.

With a groan, Yassen opened his mouth to Alex’s tongue, tightening his hold on Alex’s ass when he felt Alex’s rough tongue sliding against his. Alex ground against him, his hips rocking back and forth. Yassen grabbed Alex’s tail and wound it around his hand, using it to dictate Alex’s tempo.

He felt sweat gather low on his back and knew he didn’t have long. Without pausing the kiss, he walked them to the bed, tipping them forward, swallowing the disgruntled hiss Alex made when he bounced on the bed, pinned down by Yassen’s body. 

Yassen reached for the lube he kept in the nightstand, opening the cap and putting it beside Alex’s head. He pulled back from the kiss, rearing up to escape Alex’s questing mouth.

“I need to prepare you,” he told Alex.

Alex didn’t seem to understand, or care, going by the way he rubbed his full body against Yassen, his claws scratching long lines from Yassen’s neck down his back. Yassen hissed, pressing into the sensation, grinding against Alex.

He tapped on Alex’s hips, getting him to unwrap himself from Yassen. The moment he had Alex’s trousers down to his knees, Alex’s tail wrapped itself around Yassen’s bicep, the fur silky-soft against his skin. He wasted little time undressing himself, enjoying the way Alex’s tail felt on his skin where it touched him.

He tugged Alex’s underwear away too, and flipped him to his stomach. Alex purred, his knees under his tummy, his tail straight up, flicking excitedly at the tip. 

Yassen poured lube over his fingers, warming it up before tracing Alex’s hole. His tail flicked up and down, a shiver travelling down Alex’s body and tail. Yassen petted his flanks with his free hand, a steady pressure. 

As he pressed his finger into Alex, he moved from petting his flank to scratching his back just above his tail, heavy pressure with his nails and Alex moan-thrilled, a beautiful sound that went straight to Yassen’s cock. 

Alex felt tight and hot around him, pulling him right in. He felt like a dream, like what Yassen needed when he was in this bed alone, all those months and years before. 

He twisted his finger, searching inside until Alex yowled again and pushed back against him. 

The boy certainly had a pair of lungs on him.

Yassen pressed another finger in, the room drowning in the sounds of Alex’s purrs, the slick in and out of his lubed fingers, his own heavy breathing. He reached around, his fingers closing around Alex’s bumpy cock and the sound Alex made would stay with Yassen for the rest of his life. 

“Ya-ssen,” Alex panted out, his hips working him between Yassen’s tight fist and fingers. “Ya-ssen.”

Yassen shushed him, his body covering Alex’s, his teeth at the nape of Alex’s neck. With a hitch in his breath, Alex came over his hand, his hole squeezing tightly around Yassen’s fingers.

With a deep snarl, Yassen lubed his cock and pushed into Alex, all thoughts of taking him slowly and carefully evaporating from his mind as he mounted the boy, his hips pistoning. 

Alex’s tail wrapped itself around Yassen’s thigh, the furry tip tickling up the curve of his ass, up his back, making his hips stutter in their rhythm.

Yassen leaned over Alex once more, his teeth sinking in deeper this time, holding Alex where he wanted him, riding him, chasing his own orgasm. He thrusted in a few more times, stilling with his hips flush against Alex’s ass as he came.

He rolled off Alex, who groaned and pressed his back against Yassen’s side. Yassen grunted, reaching to pet him, one of his arms sneaking under Alex’s neck, the other settling on Alex’s hip as Yassen turned and molded himself against the boy’s sweat-slick skin.

Alex purred, loud and happy, the sound filling the bedroom. Yassen hugged him tight to his body.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Alex replied, his arse moving in small, enticing circles against Yassen’s spent dick. 

Yassen licked at the teeth marks he left on Alex’s neck, his fingers tracing lines on Alex’s stomach. Alex moaned, his arse rubbing more insistently against Yassen’s cock, making it twitch in interest. 

Bloody heat pheromones.

“Alex.” He pinched the boy’s arm, earning him a disgruntled hiss. “Are you listening?”

Alex stilled his hips, his tail lashing between them, smacking Yassen’s side.

“Yeah.”

“Pass me the lube.”

Alex groaned and turned to face him, his hands kneading Yassen’s pectorals, nails sinking in with each undulation of his palms. The questioning Alex gave him was more lucid than he expected.

“I’m still - “

“It’s not for you.”

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, his ears twitching. He patted the bed behind him until he found the bottle and passed it to Yassen, who pushed him on his back and straddled him.

Yassen squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hands and reached behind himself, fingering himself open, a smirk crossing his lips when the penny dropped for Alex.

“Oh.”

“Mmm, you’re not the only one with needs,” was all he said as he worked himself open, his eyes darting between Alex’s face, his expression awed and surprised and his rapidly filling cock. 

Maybe those heat pheromones were good for something.

“Alex.” 

The boy looked up at him, blushing when he realised he was staring at where Yassen’s fingers disappeared inside himself.

“This was just the first wave. In a while, you’ll start losing track of time. Don’t worry about it, don’t fight it, alright?”

Alex rested his hands on Yassen’s thighs, his nails digging in, startling a long drawn-out moan from Yassen. Alex’s cock twitched at that, spurting precome. 

“How do you know?”

“Experience.” He leaned in to kiss the boy, cutting off any further questions. Alex kissed him back, eager and enthusiastic.

Yassen removed his fingers, shuffled up and lined up Alex’s cock, sinking on it slowly, the stretch much nicer than the dildo he usually used. Alex’s dick was bumpy, a throwback to his feline ancestry back in the day, and much more fulfilling than anything Yassen had had in a while.

He rode the boy hard, shivers wracking his body as his temperature rose and heat pheromones entered his bloodstream. Alex was a whining mess under him, his claws sinking deep into Yassen’s thighs, drawing blood. 

Yassen leaned down, forcing an open-mouthed, dirty kiss on the boy before running his cheek against Alex’s temple, scenting him. He made sure his neck was close to the boy’s mouth as he squeezed his ass and Alex came, clamping down on the skin in front of him, breaking it with his teeth.

That was all Yassen needed to follow him, spilling over Alex’s stomach, the room stinking of their combined scents and heat pheromones.

-

Yassen wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he was last lucid. His stomach felt like it was tied into a knot, his mouth was dry as a desert. He grunted as he got up, peeling himself away from Alex where they were stuck by sweat, saliva and semen. 

He staggered out to the hallway. The first few gulps of water tasted heavenly. He ate a few crackers, chewing slowly and followed them up with more water. When he felt slightly better, he grabbed a few tins of food and two bottles of water and brought them into the bedroom. 

Alex was sitting up in bed, sheets pooled in his lap, his gaze sharp for the few seconds he managed to look Yassen in the eye.

Yassen passed him one of the water bottles. “Drink.”

He settled back on the bed beside Alex, his mouth slightly open as he scented the room, something warm unfurling inside him. It had been years since he did this last.

“Your scar,” Alex started, his voice trailing off.

“Which one?” He asked, knowing fully well which one Alex meant.

“On your lower back… Was that -”

Yassen nodded.

Alex scrambled to his knees, the open bottle of water rolling off the bed, spilling its contents on the sheets and floor. He reached out, his hand trembling as he brushed his fingers through Yassen’s hair, stopping abruptly where he felt scar tissue on Yassen’s scalp.

“You’re like me?”

Yassen butted his head against Alex’s hand, a low, halting purr starting in his throat when Alex scratched the skin there gently.

“Who’s done this to you? Why?”

With a sigh, Yassen pulled away. It had been his choice. He had considered it from the moment he stepped foot in Malagosto but didn’t have the conviction to go through with until later.

“It’s easier to be inconspicuous if you don’t look too memorable,” Yassen explained. “That’s something your father taught me.”

Alex looked stricken at that, as though it had never crossed his mind. It probably hadn’t, Yassen allowed.

“He cut off your tail and ears?” Alex’s voice was quiet.

“No, that happened later, after he left Scorpia.” Yassen wasn’t fond of remembering that time in his life, the feeling of betrayal when he realised Hunter was a double-agent. He idolised the man, which made the betrayal that much worse. 

Silence filled the room. Yassen scented it again, taking in a deep breath, his eyes closed. It had been years since he spent his heat with someone; he never expected it to happen again. He knew Alex was supposed to be a honeytrap for him; the fact that MI6 weren’t swarming the house only confirmed that it was the USB key that had a tracker in it. 

Briefly, Yassen wondered if his employer even made it out of the house before MI6 attacked, then admitted to himself that he didn’t care. 

“He was no better than MI6, was he?”

Alex’s question brought him back from his thoughts. The boy looked small and vulnerable, curled up on himself again. Not giving himself a second to hesitate, Yassen reached out and carded his fingers through Alex’s hair, rubbing his ear.

“He was MI6.”

Alex snorted, an angry sound, but didn’t pull away. He leaned his head further into Yassen’s touch. Yassen sat back against the headboard, hauled Alex under his shoulder, bringing the covers higher up to ward off the chill of the house. He moved his hand back into Alex’s hair, resting his chin on Alex’s temple, chuckling when Alex’s ears kept flicking this way and that with every breath Yassen exhaled.

Alex melted in his arms, his tail curling up around Yassen’s waist as he fell asleep. Yassen closed his eyes, his purring filling the room.


End file.
